


moments (i need you)

by mommyhwa (lovejaes)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Feminization, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, No Refractory Period, Or More Like, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Slightly - Freeform, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, eh who cares we die like men, i hope to god it is, is that it, lmao jaehyun is my bias and i proudly say he is a sLUT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejaes/pseuds/mommyhwa
Summary: See, they can't really blame Taeyong for breaking down, because they all miss him, and they're all on the verge of falling apart themselves. They just don't have enough moments with him, and they've all slowly been going insane.or,NCT127 are having promotions in the US, and maybe they miss their boyfriend a little too much.Thank God for technology.





	moments (i need you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uhhuhhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/gifts), [pillfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillfool/gifts).



> ok listen. it's three/four in the morning here (i can't see i'm working on muscle memory here), i'm tired as balls, and i literally do not want to beta. thank you. enjoy these 9 pages of filth u monsters
> 
> psa: always practise safe, consensual sex bc this fic is pure self-indulgence and is in no way a proper sex ed class

There are moments.

 

Moments when they’ve been away from home for far too long, moments when they haven’t seen him for weeks on end. Moments when they haven’t heard his voice, the way he pulls up his vowels and lies them flat. There have been too many of these moments recently and too little bits of him to keep sane.

 

Taeyong’s the one who breaks first.

 

Johnny finds him curled up on the queen-sized bed in Johnny and Jaehyun’s shared hotel room when he gets back from Koreatown. He has takeout clutched in one hand and his phone in the other as he shucks his shoes silently so he doesn't disturb Taeyong. He sets down the plastic bags on the coffee table and makes his way over to him. There’s the sound of running water, so Jaehyun must be taking a bath, but other than the small heap of sadness clad in Jaehyun’s jacket, nothing seems out of place.

 

“Taeyong baby? What’s wrong, love?” He whispers, trying not to disturb Taeyong if he’s sleeping, yet prodding all the same.

 

Taeyong is unresponsive for a few seconds, making Johnny wonder if he really is asleep and whether he should ask Jaehyun instead. Then, Taeyong finally raises his head, tear-streaked face holding Johnny’s heart at a thundering standstill. He looks miserable and beautiful, Johnny thinks, eyes rimmed red, lips swollen from biting and knuckles white from clutching Jaehyun’s jacket too hard. He’s drowning in the jacket, cloth make hanging off his skinny frame. Without the usual makeup drawn on so carefully, Taeyong looks so much more thin and frail than he has these past few months.

 

“I mi-miss—” Taeyong breaks off, eyes watering and bottom lip trembling so hard Johnny wants to do nothing but make it better.

 

“M-mi-miss—”

 

Taeyong grows too frustrated when he can’t get his words out right, shoulders shaking violently. He lets out a wail, arms reaching out in his want for comfort, which Johnny fulfills instantly, kneeling on the bed and enveloping him in his long arms. He sobs silently in the safety of his lover’s embrace, and Johnny can’t do anything but stroke his back and hold him tighter.

 

Jaehyun chooses this time to step out of the shower. He’s towelling his hair, junk on full display as he scrolls through his phone, probably looking at some social media platform. His damp skin glistens in the light. A wisp of steam escapes from the bathroom, curling into Jaehyun’s hair. It makes him look like some ethereal prince illuminated by his own light. He perks up as soon as he notices Johnny, walking over to the bed to give him a peck on the lips.

 

“Baby’s been missing Ten the entire day,” he murmurs against his lips. He pets Taeyong’s head a bit before he walks off to grab a pair of briefs from his messy suitcase. Ah, that explains it.

 

“Oh, love,” Johnny coos, shifting until he’s fully seated on the bed, legs around Taeyong. He must be feeling particularly small if he’s mouthing on the ends of the jacket’s cord, Johnny notes. He presses his lips to Taeyong’s forehead, watching him blink in surprise, mouth falling open to release the string. _Cute_.

 

“You miss your Tennie, don’t you, baby girl?” Johnny hums, hands slipping down under the covers to reach the soft underside of his skinny thighs. He caresses them before pulling them open, fingers dangerously close to Taeyong’s crotch. The pet name, plus the affection, makes Taeyong shiver in delight. He nods in reply to the question, having stopped crying for now but bottom lip still jutted out in a pout.

 

“Lots.”

 

Jaehyun’s footsteps pad towards the bed, making the both of them look to his direction. He has his laptop cradled in his arms, the screen turned to face them, revealing—

 

“Tennie!” Taeyong squeals, clambering out of Johnny’s hold, foot missing his groin by a centimetre. Johnny groans in pain, but smiles fondly at the sight of his other boyfriend. Ten has thick glasses perched on his nose, and he's clad in a grey sweatshirt Johnny realises belatedly is his. There’s one end of a biscuit stick hanging out of his mouth and a box of half-eaten Pepero in his hand that he waves around while he cheers.

 

“Yongie!” Ten singsongs, voice awfully similar yet a tad different from the original. The line is good though, so Ten’s face is in full HD as he laughs, making Johnny’s heart clench wistfully. Maybe he misses him more than he lets on. “I heard a certain princess wanted to see me,” he says, devilish smirk making its way onto his face, yet Johnny can’t think of any way to describe him than _home_.

 

Taeyong giggles again, the sound making all three of them melt. With a chuckle and another kiss to his forehead, Jaehyun sets the laptop down on the bed then falls beside Johnny, still only clad in a pair of black briefs. He tilts his head up for a kiss, which Johnny does so gratefully, a languid press of lips while Taeyong talks Ten’s ear off. Jaehyun’s hands wander off to the crotch of his jeans, glancing off his clothed dick for a second before pulling at the button.

 

“Aren’t these jeans a little too tight?” He says innocently, smirk mirroring the one on Ten’s face earlier. They really shouldn’t be boyfriends with the havoc they could wreak. May the Devils themselves have mercy on the rest of the world.

 

Johnny groans in earnest, telling him so, and Jaehyun laughs out loud. His hands get back to rubbing Johnny’s cock over the cumbersome denim. It strains heavy and full against the fabric, and Jaehyun’s eyes glint with intent at the sight, full lips lazily pulled up to a grin. He looks ready to eat him up, and Johnny is definitely already made for that, when the teasing caw of Ten’s drawl make them look back to the laptop.

 

“Look at these horny bastards,” he scoffs playfully, loud enough for them to know they’re being targeted. A chocolate covered biscuit stick is jabbed in their direction as Ten complains. “Don’t even have time for their own boyfriend. I’m filing for a _divorce_ ; where are the papers—”

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Johnny smiles, straightening a little to get closer to Taeyong and the laptop. He’s met with two pairs of bright eyes while Jaehyun raises his finger-heart a little more higher over his head, calling out a half-assed, “Miss you!” from his warm seat on the bed. They all know he really does miss Ten anyways, just not...having enough emotional capacity to show it.

 

“Disgusting,” Ten sniffs. “I love you too, you giant idiots.”

 

Taeyong looks positively nothing short of glowing. His beaming smile is bright enough to make them three direct their undivided attention to him. Jaehyun moves first, crooning, “Look at you, princess.” He finally gets up to tug Taeyong over for a kiss full on the lips, continuing, “Smiling so happy like that, you must be asking for trouble there, peach.”

 

Ten’s eyes now have the same, frankly malicious, light as Jaehyun’s. Johnny finds himself praying for penance.

 

“Want to get fucked three ways over, don’t you, baby?” Ten chimes in. Taeyong blinks owlishly at the crass language, but nods from his new seat in Jaehyun’s lap, mouth already falling open with how Jaehyun is suckling on his neck like he’s his next meal. His breaths come faster, his legs fall apart, and Johnny’s dick grows harder if that’s even possible.

 

He moves to lift the laptop, perching it precariously on the bedside table. Jaehyun would have his head at the sight of his beloved plaything on the verge of falling, but the carpet should cushion its fall anyways. It’s not like Jaehyun cares much about a damn laptop in this case, when he has a whole fantasy on his lap right now, meeting his bruising kisses with equal force.

 

Ten must have had the same thought to move his own laptop, because the screen shifts for a second, revealing that he is, in fact, in Taeyong’s bed back at the dorm. Johnny laughs at that, a bit breathless, which makes Ten scowl at him. The pixels show him he leaning back, pulling down his underwear. His cock springs up without the hampering fabric, slapping his stomach with a wet sound. Johnny’s voice gets lodged in his chest as Ten gives him a smug look, pulling on his cock with a hand swamped by the sleeve of Johnny’s large sweater.

 

Who the hell is even _that_ cute?

 

Taeyong’s whine has Johnny snapping back to the problem at hand, and a quick glance shows Jaehyun pushing him down face-first. A cruel laugh bubbles from his lips. “Needy little hole,” he says off-handedly, making both Taeyong and Ten moan.

 

Johnny rolls his eyes. He swings down to grab a travel-sized bottle of lube, discarded from the night before. He doesn’t bother with condoms, knowing Taeyong will want to sleep in the mess he made himself.

 

(Huh, so they _are_ disgusting.)

 

“Stop bullying him,” Johnny chides, sidling up the bed to pull Taeyong back up. He bites at Taeyong’s lower lip, raised red and bruised from both himself and Jaehyun abusing it. Jaehyun only hums, pinky finger trailing down Taeyong’s exposed hole. He must have pulled off his underwear while Johnny wasn’t looking.

 

Taeyong looks completely wrecked, and they haven’t even started their game. Jaehyun’s made quick work of him; his hair’s a mess, a blush sitting high on his cheeks. The jacket is half-unzipped, revealing a hickey-littered neck and heaving chest. His dick, hard and flushed pink, leaks onto the pristine sheets, and Ten whistles as he takes in the sight of him. “’S a cute boy we have here.”

 

Taeyong shivers when the tip of the finger rubs dry against his pink hole, digging in a little. Johnny’s efforts to keep him upright prove futile when Jaehyun pushes in a bit more, up until the fingernail is inside Taeyong. He collapses forward, a soft, airy moan escaping his pretty lips, and Johnny bends down to swallow the sound with a kiss.

 

“Look at Ten, peach. He’s so hard for you,” Jaehyun murmurs, unoccupied hand grasping Taeyong’s jaw to face him to the camera. They look the perfect picture of sin right now, tiny Taeyong ass up in between literal giants Johnny and Jaehyun. The size difference is maddeningly hot, and Ten groans as he picks up his pace, hand gliding faster over his dick.

 

Johnny throws Jaehyun the bottle of lube, mumbling for him to “stop torturing the baby”. Jaehyun bats it away, however, choosing to hook his arms under his thighs and raise Taeyong’s ass to his face. The boy, unfortunately, doesn’t have much to boast, but his flexibility makes up for it, legs fully split open and toes touching the bed. The baby in question immediately moans, a sound loud enough for Ten to laugh and call out, hand having paused for now. “Johnny, fuck—look at him, he’s such a whore,” he taunts. “Don’t you wanna mess him up? Give him all the love he deserves?”

 

The slight degradation and the affection makes Taeyong’s head spin, and Johnny clearly sees the way he mouths “please” into the sheets. A high-pitched keen tumbles out of Taeyong’s rosebud lips as Jaehyun makes the first drag of his tongue over his hole. It clenches, then relaxes with a sigh from Taeyong as Jaehyun draws another trail of saliva over it and start fucking his tongue into the heat. His hands curl softly into the sleeves of the jacket, and the sight of it makes Johnny feel like he’s being left out; Taeyong only does that when he’s sufficiently sated.

 

“Give the boy your cock, Johnny—he’d look so pretty with his mouth full of it,” Ten says, obviously picking up on his emotions even through a screen and continents away from him. Johnny grins, a little bit grateful and a little bit exhilarated. He pulls himself over, and Taeyong immediately latches himself onto Johnny’s thighs, mouthing over the skin.

 

Ten hisses. “Ah ah ah, princess. What do you think you’re doing, huh? Can’t even control yourself; I think it would be better to leave you here alone,” he tuts, face fixed with a disapproving glare. Taeyong whines, burying his face into Johnny’s thigh and mumbling “sorry, sorry, sorry, i’m so sorry” over and over. Even Jaehyun pauses his eating out for a moment.

 

He yanks Taeyong up by his hair. Taeyong cries out, arms falling beside him as support. The jacket is now almost completely off, falling around his shoulders instead. He squeals as Jaehyun pulls again, this time so he’s flush against his chest. His legs slip down the whole of Jaehyun’s torso, still keeping the split all the while. A tear spills past the corner of his eye, and Jaehyun croons in faux pity. “Should’ve thought better, Taeyong sweetheart.”

 

Taeyong makes grabby hands for Johnny, sighing in content as Johnny comes over without thinking twice. Johnny noses his way up Taeyong’s chest, neck, until he reaches his lips and leans in to kiss him, full lips meeting full lips in a slow, languid dance. Jaehyun smiles a bit fondly at the sight. He smooths a hand down the expanse of Taeyong’s tan back. His fingers dig slightly into the dimples carved on his lower back, and spreads his asscheeks easily with one large hand.

 

He shifts Taeyong—and Johnny by default—so that his ass faces the laptop. The screen shows Ten rubbing softly over the head of his dick, and Taeyong breaks the kiss for a moment. He looks backwards, head nestled on Johnny’s chest, face flushed and eyes alight. He whines at the sight, pawing at Jaehyun’s hand, still held as steadfast as the wicked smirk on his unfairly put-together face.

 

“Oh, don’t stop on my behalf, my lovely babies,” Ten breathes out, mewling softly as another drop of precum drips onto the sheets, coating his awaiting finger. “I’m having so much fun.” At this point, Ten could be a whole camboy if their agency decides to drop him; he raises the finger to his lips, grinning. And _sucks_ , pulling off with an audible wet noise. Taeyong’s thighs clench at the sight, and Johnny laughs as he guides his chin back to look at him, dipping down to kiss him again.

 

Jaehyun pushes his pinky into the soft, saliva soaked ring of Taeyong’s asshole. He grins, savouring the way Taeyong makes a flustered noise into the kiss and how his hips grind against nothing in particular. He lets go of Taeyong’s ass and finally reaches for the lube. He gets a sizable amount onto his fingers and rubs them together to get the liquid evenly distributed across the long digits, all the while smirking at them.

 

“Look at them, Ten,” he laughs absentmindedly, slick digits teasing Taeyong’s hole, sliding around his rim and dipping in slightly when the barely stretched muscle permits it. “They’re so pretty together, don’t you think?” Ten groans headily at the sight, letting go of his dick to grab his own bottle of lube. Taeyong makes an indignant that tells Jaehyun that he’s getting impatient and he grins, pointer finger slipping into him without trouble.

 

A loud, surprised noise wrenches from Taeyong’s mouth. He breaks away from the kiss and yanks Johnny’s hair out of surprise as Jaehyun slowly pushes in the second finger as well. Johnny groans in pain and tightens his hold on Taeyong’s waist in warning, pressing bruises into the divots and elegant lines running down his back. He hears a whimpering breath out of the little prince, and the hold of the man’s dark locks loosens.

 

“God, I love the sounds you make,” Ten mutters, own fingers disappearing into his ass as well. His leg is raised over his head, ankle pressed to the wall and taut thighs straining with the effort. “I miss you so much, peach,” he says, sighing with pleasure as he gets another finger into himself. “Miss you and Jaehyun and Johnny, yeah? My three big babies. We’re going to have the best fun when you all come back, aren’t we?”

 

Taeyong moans, nodding frantically even though Ten’s just babbling incoherent sentences at this point, brain-to-mouth filter defenestrated with each press to his own prostate. His dark hair is mussed up and his bangs fall into his eyes—he should really see their hairdresser soon—as his free hand reaches down to jerk himself off sloppily.

 

“Fuck him now, Yoonoh sweet. We don’t have all day,” Ten pants. The use of his real name has Jaehyun scrambling to pull his fingers out from Taeyong’s loose, warm hole. He makes another grab for the lube, squeezing a bit too much onto his palm and lathering it onto his aching cock. Taeyong looks back and eyes him hungrily, wriggling his ass impatiently a little in the air, earning himself a slap and his hips pushed down by Johnny.

 

When Jaehyun finally lines himself up to his fluttering hole and finally, finally pushes in, there’s a collective sigh from everyone present. Taeyong almost tears up, head falling onto Johnny’s shoulder and thin arms trembling around the latter’s muscled torso. The sight is almost pornographic—better, even.

 

It gets dirtier when Jaehyun starts moving, hips _snapping_ upwards hard. Taeyong has nowhere to run to, sandwiched between him and Johnny, so all he can do is to cry out pitifully, mewling as Jaehyun jostles his body along with the ride. His small cock stands untouched, throbbing pink and pretty pressed against Johnny’s stomach.

 

The first climax of tonight’s movie is reached when Johnny grasps Taeyong’s pathetic, drooling cock. His huge palm instantly blankets the small, useless thing. Taeyong whines, pained and high-pitched, as his thumb and pointer finger encircle his cock to form a ring, jerking him off fast and hard. He thrashes in his hold, hips canting upwards, wailing all the while as if to plead for him to stop, keep going, _stop_ —

 

White paints Taeyong’s vision, drips down Johnny’s abdomen. “ _Ngh_ ,” he manages to gasp out. “ _Youngho_.”

 

“I think you mean me,” Jaehyun grins cheekily. “I haven’t finished yet, let me cum will you?”

 

Johnny snaps at him to not be such _an awful prick, God, Jaehyun._ But Jaehyun merely grins, hooks his hands under Taeyong's thighs and starts _pounding_ into him. Ten laughs at the murderous look Johnny shoots Jaehyun, then laughs harder when Johnny flips him off.

 

"Oh, don't be such an uptight fucker, _Youngho_ ," he teases, all the while fucking into the pliant boy underneath him. They hear small whimpers every now and then, but Taeyong stays down. "Come here, you Prince Charming."

 

Johnny looks nonplussed, but scoots over nonetheless. Jaehyun grins at this, and leans over to plant a kiss on Johnny's lips. He blinks, hands going around his waist and lips part in surprise at the sudden domesticity, until Jaehyun pulls away. His hand trails down Johnny’s abdomen, and he has to moan when Jaehyun gets his hand wrapped around his rock-hard dick.

 

Jaehyun grins, a wolf’s smile. “Why don’t we actually get that spitroast going, huh?”

 

“Can you _not_ sound so crass?” Johnny grumbles, but allows himself to be guided into the tight, wet heat of Taeyong’s mouth. The latter is almost knocked out at this point, but accepts the sudden intrusion.

 

Jaehyun hums, satisfied, as he bends down to give Taeyong a peck on the shoulder, murmuring a _good job_ before he straightens. He braces his hands on either side of Taeyong’s head, and sets a pace faster than the ones before, seemingly on a mission now. Ten is back to fingering himself at a relentless speed, and the sight is enough for Johnny to whine and throw a hand over his eyes.

 

Taeyong is no help, sinking his head down the length of his dick. He’s barely coherent enough to suck, and spit runs down his chin, drips onto Johnny’s thighs. He makes a disgusting sound when Johnny thrusts into the warm cavern of his throat, and Johnny doesn’t know whether to be aroused or disgusting that he’s liking it.

 

“Come here,” Jaehyun croons, beckoning for Johnny to lean forward and capturing his lips in a kiss that has neither finesse or any real heat behind it. It’s just something to pass the time with, while Taeyong’s just a toy underneath them and Ten a mere voyeur. It’s undeniably fun to be the center of attention for once, and Johnny finds himself getting why Taeyong likes it that much.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jaehyun moans into his mouth, thrusts growing erratic and pushing in deeper than ever when he finally cums. A white, milky liquid follows when he drags himself out of Taeyong’s hole, the owner himself going boneless around him and rolling off Johnny’s dick, panting for air. He pulls Jaehyun down for a kiss, more of a need to ground himself than a want.

 

It’s so erotic Ten himself finishes, both from the sight and a flick to his prostate, something Jaehyun has done to him countless of times before. A loud moan makes itself out from his throat, and his hips rise from the bed as he arches gracefully in fulfillment. He lays there for a few seconds, breathless, until he suddenly wriggles around like a gleeful slug.

 

“You’re so weird,” Jaehyun laughs as he parts from Taeyong, but the smile Ten gives him is so giddy with love, he can’t really find it in himself to taunt him any more. Johnny coughs awkwardly to remind them that _hello,_ he hasn’t cum yet.

 

“Oh my God, Johnny,” Jaehyun groans, pushing Taeyong off and petting his hair to console his loss of contact. “Come here, you big baby. You can fuck me.”

 

He pulls Johnny closer by the waist, plopping himself down on his lap and reaching for the lube. He opens himself up quick and efficiently, fingers working at a blur to stretch himself enough. “Johnny,” he moans, and he has to remind himself not to ride his own fingers until he comes a second time. His cock is barely hard yet, though he seems to have no problem getting one, two, three fingers into himself.

 

Jaehyun gasps, pulling his fingers out in a hurry. “ _Johnny_ ,” he repeats. “Johnny, Johnny, would you _please_ fuck me now.” It’s not a question, and Johnny very literally cannot move fast enough to get Jaehyun on his purpling dick.

 

Jaehyun lines himself up, moaning brokenly when he sinks down on Johnny’s very admirable length. “Don’t you fucking move an inch, Seo,” he warns, though it doesn’t sound very threatening at all. Ten huffs a laugh from the screen. Jaehyun takes a deep breath, rising a few centimetres from his position, then slamming back down.

 

The sound that pulls out of Johnny is guttural, near feral with pleasure and want. Jaehyun gets harder at the sound, and his hips grind down as his arousal ramps up; he’s getting there.

 

Jaehyun works for it, working Johnny until he’s at the very edge of his completion, until he’s got his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder, panting out a strained _I’m close Jaehyunnie fuck fuck Jaehyunnie please_ —

 

And Johnny’s cumming, barely adhering to Jaehyun’s shrieked command _not_ to cum in him. He blacks out for a second, eyes shuttering as his orgasm finally rips through his entire body, wracking him with pure bliss. He shudders as he pulls out and paints the whole of Jaehyun’s backside in lovely ribbons of translucence, and then some.

 

Well _that_ was a ride.

 

“I can’t believe I stretched myself for you _and_ got hard for the second time in a night, and you couldn’t last a bit longer?” Jaehyun complains, dismay apparent. Johnny and Ten both snort, far too tired to put up with his antics.

 

“Do you want to ride my fingers?” Johnny offers, but is declined.

 

“Nah, I’m too tired. I’ll just let it die, I guess,” Jaehyun shrugs, flopping down beside him. Johnny hums in agreement.

 

On the screen, Ten rolls onto his stomach. He props his head on his interlaced fingers, looking like some evil scheming shit. More so with his Sheen-esque voice. Evil child. “So,” he declares. “Have we satisfied the princess?”

 

A quick look at Taeyong shows that he’s already well on his way to Dreamland. “Had fun,” he slurs, eyes falling close. “Love you.”

 

“We love you too, peach. Get some sleep, I’ll call tomorrow night,” Ten smiles fondly, and Johnny mumbles something that could be “I love you” or “I’ll kill you”. Ten decides it’s the first one.

 

And damn, even if they’re oceans and continents apart, Jaehyun will make do on that promise. After all, they need more moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> so the ending was rushed (as always) but yes, did you enjoy it? kudos and comments always appreciated and wanted in this household
> 
> follw me on twt @[eccejaeyoon](https://mobile.twitter.com/eccejaeyoon)!


End file.
